The Arbor
off the coast of Westeros.]] The Arbor is a large island off the southwestern coast of Westeros, separated from the mainland by the Redwyne Straits. It is part of the Reach and its rulers, House Redwyne, hold fealty to House Tyrell of Highgarden. House Redwyne controls a large fleet from the Arbor. The Arbor is famous across much of the known world for its high-quality wines.HBO viewers guide, season 1 map, The Arbor entryHBO viewers guide, season 2 map, The Arbor entry History Season 1 The poisoned wine, which a wineseller in Vaes Dothrak offers Daenerys in attempt to kill her, is said to have originated from the Arbor."You Win or You Die" Season 2 King Stannis Baratheon composes a letter revealing the truth of Cersei Lannister's incestuous relationship with her brother Jaime, that Jaime is the real father of Joffrey Baratheon, and orders that copies of the letter be sent to every corner of Westeros, "from the Arbor to the Wall"."The North Remembers" Season 6 Tyrion discusses with Missandei and Grey Worm his dream of owning a vineyard in The Arbor. He would call his wine "Imp's Delight", and only his close friends could drink it."No One" Season 7 Arya Stark, posing as the late Walder Frey, entices the Frey families to toast with "the finest Arbor Gold" wine, calling it "a proper wine, for proper heroes". In truth, the wine was actually laced with poison, resulting in all the Frey men who drank it to cough up blood and drop down dead."Dragonstone" ''Game of Thrones: A Telltale Games Series'' Sera Flowers steals a bottle of Arbor red from Cersei's wine celler. Mira Forrester can take a sip. Tyrion Lannister mentions that Arbor red is a favourite of Cersei's. "The Lost Lords" In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, the Arbor is the biggest shipyard in Westeros. Its fleet is the largest in the realm, consisting of more ships than the Royal Fleet and the Iron Fleet together. The Arbor has a warm and pleasant climate, due to its position surrounded by water off Westeros's southern coast. This climate is ideal for viticulture, and the Arbor is home to vast vineyards. Locations on the Arbor include Starfish Harbor and Vinetown. Samwell Tarly is sent to the Arbor as a page and cupbearer where Horas and Hobber Redwyne despised him and found many different ways to shame and humiliate him. Had he pleased Lord Paxter, Samwell would have been betrothed to Lord Paxter's daughter, but he is ultimately sent home to Horn Hill. In the fourth novel, the Arbor is attacked by Euron Greyjoy, following the fall of the Shield Islands. Since most of the Redwyne fleet is away at the siege of Dragonstone, the small fleet left to defend the island is soon overwhelmed and destroyed. The ironborn sack Ryamsport and take Vinetown and Starfish Harbor for their own, as well as several of the neighboring islands, using them as bases to send their ships into the Whispering Sound and threaten Oldtown. References See also * Category:Islands Category:Geography Category:Locations in the Reach Category:House Redwyne Category:Locations de:Arbor pl:Arbor ru:Арбор zh:青亭岛